Unconditional Love
by I Always Rise with the Sun
Summary: Ally likes Austin. Austin likes Ally. They have feelings for eachother but are to afraid what it could damage. My first oneshot. Hope you like.


Ally was in the mall pond with her knees crossed properly and her book in her lap. The edge of her pencil was on her bottom lip as her brain functioned. Austin needed a new song for the Team Austin website so Ally was getting a start on it. She was originally supposed to start tomorrow but she always got a head start on things.

No idea was being pushed into her brain so she placed her pencil at the spine of her brown leather songbook as a bookmark and shut her book. Ally waltzed to Sonic Boom. Her head was full of thoughts of a certain someone and it was definitely _not _Dallas. "Hey Alls." Her heart fluttered at Austin's husky voice.

"Hi Austin. I was just working on your new song for the website. You know how your fans are. As crazed as Justin Bieber's fans." Ally said teasingly to Austin in which Austin rolled his eyes at. "What's it about?" He asked wondering if he should snatch her songbook and take a quick peek or read her journal entries.

"About… first love." Ally said at last looking at the ceiling with such dreamy eyes. Austin groans disgusted but it's really just a cover up. Austin really would love just to hold Ally in his arms and never let her go. In all the dictionaries, languages, all the words, and books he could not describe his love for Ally. Austin knows that you wouldn't know what love is at age 16 but he does.

It's a feeling that you can't describe. Your heart beats faster when the person is around, you enjoy every little moment you have together, and you miss them every second they're not there with you. It's not that simple though. It's more. Much more.

"Love? I hate love songs. Can't you just write an upbeat happy song? About living life or the joy of friends?" He asks with a grimace masking his face. "No. I already started it." She argues. Austin groans and lays his body on the counter as if it was his own bed.

"Austin you're smudging the counter with your sweat. I just washed it 20 minutes ago." Ally complains. It may mean to straighten up and be offensive because she called him sweaty but he actually thought it was adorable. Austin always found it adorable when Ally would pout.

But Austin lies there, wanting her to complain more. It's like watching a puppy roll in the sand with its big eyes. But she sighs in defeat and walks over to the right to help a customer in need.

Austin frowns wishing that stupid customer wasn't there. After another 10 minutes, his back starts to feel sore from the hard countertop so he lazily tries to walk off and stand properly but instead he falls off. His face meets the tiles and his back facing a grinning Ally. "Austin. Are you okay?" She asks trying to feel sympathetic for her friend. He turns around and his head bumps the counter wall. This time, Ally burst laughter into the air making Austin turn red all over. He never did something so stupid in front of Ally. Except when he tanned his body orange and ate a volcanic bean from Dez making him sweat like crazy.

Austin stands up brushing his navy blue jeans off and his plaid button up shirt from dust. Ally is still smiling holding in another chunk of air from escaping her mouth. "Sorry Austin. I-I didn't mean to laugh at you." Ally giggles. Austin stares at the floor shaking his head referencing that _its fine. _

He walks out of Sonic Boom with his hands stuck in his pocket and his beach blonde hair in his eyes. Any girl would think that he's a bad boy. But he's really a sucker for Ally Dawson. Ally. He can't seem to get her out of his mind. She's there leaning her elbows against the Sonic Boom counter with her eyes focused on her songbook probably writing another love song. That always seems to turn him on, her _writing a song _face. Maybe because he likes girls that are smart, nice, caring, kind, lovable, trusting, adorable, who have big brown eyes that make you melt anytime you stare into them, ah Ally.

He thinks about Ally, even dreams about her. He dreamt once about a special day. When their twenty-two and she come down the aisle in a white gown and she's afraid. But when Ally see's Austin-the love of her life-she breaths in happiness to see him standing there alone all her doubt suddenly goes away. She smiles and he grins. He has never been so excited in his life. Austin is also terrified but in a refreshing way. Finger snapping is in the music but the loudest instrument. The music abruptly stops. The finger snapping becomes louder and louder. "Austin!" A faint scream said. "Austin? Wake up! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?!" He looks around and everything turns upside down. Austin stares down at his clothes and he's not wearing the simple yet fashionable black and white tuxedo. His hair isn't brushed to the side. He doesn't have a flower where his heart is located. He is in the food court with Trish snapping her fingers at Austin to take him out of his fantasy.

"Austin? Are you back?" Trish asks with a raised eyebrow. Austin, he slowly nods his head confirming that he's pulled back to reality. "Are you okay?" Once again Austin nods his head. "What happened?" Trish questions yet again. Austin sighs flustered and frustrated. "Could you please stop asking me questions?" He snaps at Trish who shrugs her shoulders and whirls away. His fingers rub his forehead massaging his pounding head.

"I guess that dream made my head spin." Austin mumbles to himself.

The shaggy blonde stands up and walks but when walking there he feels as if he bumped into someone…

"Dallas? What are you doing here?" Austin asks ignoring his horrid headache. "You don't like Ally do you?" Dallas asks twiddling his fingers nervously. "_No._ I am not in love with Ally." After saying that Austin's eyes become wide. He didn't mean to say _love._ "You don't? Oh." Dallas breaths a calm sigh. "Good. I wanted to ask Ally out on a date." Austin could feel himself barely breathing. "Really?" Austin squeaks. "Yeah. I've liked Ally for a while now."

"Good for you. Have fun. But be nice to her or I will hurt you." Austin glares at Dallas letting his protective instincts take over. Dallas chuckles and walks away to the music store. Austin rolls his eyes at Dallas behind his back and continues to mourn sadly across the mall park.

Ally was still on the day shift that her dad had planned months ago. She had the day and Lester had the night which is only 2 hours. On the other hand, she had 8 hours on the weekend but on weekdays she had 3 hours. So somehow she maintained to keep time for homework, school, Sonic Boom, music, and for her friends.

Ally stares at the blank sheet of paper with erase marks written all over it. Sonic Boom is empty for now so she starts to think of lyrics. Nothing is pouring lyrics into her head. Flustered, she sets her book on the counter gently and looks up. She gasps surprised at the sight. "Dallas?" She asks worriedly. "Yeah. Hi Ally. So…" He pauses and scratches his neck nervously. Ally knows that's the exact same thing Austin does when he's nervous.

"So. Ally. I have a _very _important question to ask you." Dallas gets on his knee and gets out a blue box. Ally gasps very afraid when she hears a cry. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Ally and Dallas rapidly stare in the same direction where the cry came from. Dez and Lester come down the stairs. Dez has no reaction at all. For all he wants to do is hang out with his pet turtle and eat a donut. On the other hand Lester has a frightened face. "Ally! Do _not_ accept it. You are 16! You work here and get paid three dollars an hour! You're in high school honey! You don't want to ruin your life do you?" Lester snaps with a now livid face now. "Mr. Dawson. I was just going to ask your daughter out on a date." Dallas said softly with fear written all over his voice. Lester's face softens and turns a cherry red.

"Oh. Sorry for the outburst. You kids enjoy yourselves." He dashes up the stairs to the practice room clearly embarrassed thinking his kid would be engaged at 16.

"You're going to ask me out on a date?" Ally asks in disbelief. Her eyes were wide as a dinner bowl with her hands now quivering with fear. Dallas nods shaking his dark brunette hair in the process. Ally hesitates and stares at the Dallas on the ground bending his knee as if they _were _going to get married.

Ally stands there stuck like gum under a desk. Her mouth is dry as cotton and her heart is racing. "Yes." She whispers letting a nice comment come out. Dallas smiles and opens the blue box. It was a diamond necklace with an emerald stone curled up in the blue little box.

"Dallas! How much did you pay for this?" Ally stares at the emerald stone with wider eyes. "You don't need to know. I just wanted to give our relationship a boost." Dallas smiles in pleasure. Ally can't breathe. Her shocked reaction is stopping her from reminding herself to breathe.

"Ally?" Dallas touches her shoulder lightly. Ally blows some air out. She's remembering to inhale in some air and blow out carbon dioxide. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm just in shock." She whispers. "Okay. I was hoping our date would be tomorrow? Is that too soon?"

Ally shakes her head. "Nope."

"Pick you up at 7:30pm." She nods her head and Dallas hoots out of Sonic Boom leaving Ally there having a sudden interest to her shoes. _Why did I accept? Is it too late to decline? _Ally wonders. Ally would be jumping to Mars and Venus if Dallas asked her out 5 months ago. But that's long gone. Ally likes Austin. _Not _Dallas.

After about a good fifteen minutes, Austin strolls into Sonic Boom glumly. He notices Ally staring at her shoes. "Hey Alls-Ally? A-Are you okay?" He raises an eyebrow a little concerned. Ally suddenly feels her slow paced heart beating faster at the presence of the one and only Austin Monica Moon.

"Yep." She said feeling color come to her face. Austin inches closer to Ally who's still keeping her eyes on the tiles. His hand goes up to her chin and he raises his hand up holding her chin. Austin could see that her face was white and her lips weren't the plump, pink lips he recognized. They were in fact small and pale, as if something was killing her from inside out.

"Alls. Are you _sure _you're okay?" Austin asks feeling his veins pump faster with blood in concern. "Yep." Ally repeats. Austin nods and let's go of her chin. The electricity that was dashing up and down his fingers were gone when he let go.

"Dallas came by." Ally chokes out. Austin's heart tore an inch. "He did?" Austin whimpers. "He did. We're going to dinner at 7:30."

"He also got me a necklace." Ally holds up the necklace in her clenched hand, the side revealed the emerald. Austin gasps but tries to make not to loud. "I know." She said with no emotion covering her face.

"So are you going to go?"

"Yes. I am." It's amazing how three words can break someone's heart. Austin gives Ally a sad smile and drifts away from his favorite place in the world. He didn't know what to say. Ally and Dallas. Dallas and Ally. He wants to throw up at the sound of the couple's name.

One day later at exactly seven o' clock, Ally was tightening the bow or strap that locks her waist. Ally's dress was pink, green, white, orange flowers with a hint of yellow everywhere. She wanted to be wearing this dress for her and Austin's first but he never asked her out so she had to make use of it at least once so Ally is going to wear it to her and _Dallas's_ first date. She stares at the lady in the mirror. She had brown eyeliner and brown eye shadow with a tint of white eye shadow at the tips of her eyes, pink lipstick, and pink blush on her already rosy cheeks. It was Ally. Trish left about 30 minutes ago because she helped prepare her best friend for a date. Another friend wasn't there to support her though...

She hasn't seen Austin since she told him about the date.

A hard rhythmic knock encounters the door. Ally huffs and slips on her white stilettos from Trish while stumbling down the hall and running to the door. She pants and breaths to calm her vein pumping heart. The door is open and Dallas is wearing a black blazer with a white V-neck shirt underneath with black pants. He glances at Ally and has wide and thick eyes looking up and down at Ally.

Ally blushes but it fades because she's not with Austin.

Austin is at the mall pond throwing small pebbles into the pond making it splash every time. He sighs and puts his head on his palm disappointed. He should've asked Ally out a _long_ time ago. Now it's just too late because now Dallas stole Ally and took her on a date and later they are going to fall in love and get married only to have children. He swishes the water in boredom with his fingers.

He should be on that date with Ally. Ally wants to go to a park and have a picnic as a first date. But Dallas is taking her to a fancy restaurant. He knows not one thing about Ally. Austin does.

Ally sits on the hard seat with her legs crossed as usual and her cutting into her giant steak. "Are you sure you can eat that? It's pretty large." Dallas said looking at Ally's steak. She shakes her head and sighs. She would set her elbows on the table but it's not _ladylike. _It's always what her grandma would tell her.

Ally wants to go to the bathroom and call Austin. She wants to get out of there and hear Austin's husky voice in the phone. "I'll be right back." Ally wants to _run _to the bathroom but her shoes are stopping her.

When she gets into the bathroom, she presses the number _2. _It automatically dials Austin's number. Two is his favorite number. "Hello?"

"Austin. It's me. Ally. I-I need your help."

Ally sits in the car with Austin in total silence. She shifts every once in a while but never moves. Austin kept his hands tight on the wheel. "Thanks for saving me." Ally smiles but Austin nods. "Austin? You've been acting strange lately. I just want to know if you're okay. Are you?" Ally asks looking at a scared Austin. "I'm okay Ally."

"Are you positive?"

"I'm absolutely positive." Austin grumbles.

"Cross your heart." Ally said darting him in the eye.

Austin uses one hand to steer the wheel and uses his left hand to cross a 'cross' over his heart. "Are we done now?" Austin groans. "No. Please tell me what's wrong." Ally commands. "Would you quit asking me questions? Please?" Austin pleads with his eyes glued to the midnight road. "No. I'm going to break an answer out of you if my life depends on it." Ally swears now staring at the blonde.

Austin rolls his eyes and turns left. For 10 minutes he had to deal with questions from Ally. He was ready to spill his love for her but covered it from falling off the cliff or out his mouth. "Ally, I gotta head home. Sorry I didn't get to answer any questions you have for me but I-"Austin didn't finish. Instead he left her worried sick beside her house.

It's been 2 weeks since everything happened. Austin and Ally have made no contact since Ally's horrid date. They haven't spoken, or anything else. All they could do was think and dream that they were in a relationship and that they were best friends and an item. Dallas and Ally weren't going to be a couple anytime soon and everything was falling apart. Ally would work at Sonic Boom and Austin would never stop by.

Dez tried and tried to convince Austin to at least make quick talk with Ally and Trish convinced Ally to tell Austin her feelings but she knew it was already too late. "It's too late. And too awkward. What if he doesn't like me Trish?"

"Or what if he _does?_" Trish beams but Ally sighs. "What should I do?"

Trish huffs and repeats what her idea is. "Tell him how you feel. You could sing _Better Together _to him and say sorry to him. By then you will tell him the love and we will _all _live happily ever after."

Ally blinks three times and smiles. "Not bad Trish. It's not a bad plan besides the happily ever after part but the rest is…_ genius!_" Trish glares at Ally with an open mouth and mean eyes. "That's what I've been saying this whole time!" She snaps. Ally giggles and hugs her best friend. She runs back to her house to grab her guitar.

Austin is on his bed lying on his back clearly depressed, tired, mad, and lovesick. A knock comes from his door and Austin clenches his fists. He uses an unclenched hand to open the door to see Ally with a guitar hanging on her shoulder and she dressed beautiful.  
"What are you doing here?" Austin asks.

"I'm here to break the ice between us. It's affecting our music, your career, your fans, my songwriting, Team Austin and especially our friendship." Austin opens his mouth to say something when Ally's fingers strum the guitar.

"_Uh huh oh oh, uh huh oh oh oh_." She starts in a high tone. Austin knows the song already by heart.

"_Sometimes I get in my own way. I need someone to say _

'_Hey! What are you thinking?' _

_You're words there always just in time just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like you're not even trying, _

_Like pieces of a puzzle without each other were in trouble, trouble"_

Ally sings and glances at Austin who is gaping at her. He never thought she cared about him this much.

_Hey I will always stay by your side forever cause were better together, Hey there's no other way will make it through whatever cause were better together_

_Uh huh oh oh, uh huh oh oh oh_

_Remind me when I'm losing touch, when I'm a little much pull me back to reality _

_You keep my feet on the ground 'cause when you're not around I I feel like I'm floating like pieces of a puzzle without each other were in trouble, trouble_

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on _

_Like the sun needs a world to shine on_

_You're the bright side of everyday_

_Me without you just isn't the same_

_It's not the same_

_Together_

_Together_

_Oh huh oh _

_Hey I will always stay by your side forever_

_Cause were better together_

_Hey there's no other way we'll make it through whatever_

_Cause were better together _

_Ah hoo ooh ooh Ah hoo ooh ooh_

Ally strums the last chord slowly and looks up at Austin moving her brown locks away from her big, doe eyes. She wanted to see his reaction. He blinks and stands up. He wraps his snake arms around her waist and she grins making her arms lock around his neck and her toes tipping up like a ballerina to hug her giant friend.

"I'm sorry Ally. I acted like a total jerk. Ignoring you like that. Cause we _are _better together. There's nothing that can tear us apart." Austin lets go to show Ally his crooked smile. She laughs and sighs happily. "There's something I need to tell you." Austin mumbles making himself tingle and his heart race.

"What?" She hugs him again nuzzling her nose into his chest making his heart flutter fast. "W-Well… um… you promise you have to not laugh or make fun of me."  
"I swear." She mumbles.

"I-I like-no. I _love _you Ally. I couldn't seem to erase you from my mind. I used Cassidy as a tool to get you off my mind. At the time I didn't know I loved you but my heart did. As cliché as that sounds but ever since that day, when we danced together when Dallas accidently broke your heart I was there to pick up the pieces and when we danced and the way you smiled at me, there's was just nothing that I didn't care about at the moment except for you. I love you Ally. And if you don't feel the same way, you can marry Dallas and have brunette kids with the same beautiful eyes like you but I hope to god that those are my kids and I'm not their uncle. That's all I have to say." Austin inhales a gallon of air because he was nervous telling Ally his feelings.

Ally is stunned. He did like her. She bounces off the moon inside but on the outside she wraps her arms around his neck and intertwines their lips. Oh my god have they not felt that much joy in a long time. Feeling that much electricity shoot up and down their bodies and their lips on fire.

The duo pulls away gasping for air and beaming at one another.

"I've been waiting for that since Trish's Quinceanera." Austin said in a husky voice.

"So have I." Ally smiles.

"I love you." Austin kisses her hair delicately.

"I love you more Austin." Ally kisses him on the cheek making him turn a slight pink.

"Not possible."

"Not possible at all."

**So hey. What did you think of my first **_**ever**_** one-shot? Was it cheesy? I know the ending is but everything else? Oh yeah! Ally kept the necklace. And I know not much Dez and Trish. So please review? Favorite? Follow me as an author? Anything will make me smile. Plus I probably did crabby because its midnight. : P And the song may not be correct. I listen to it on my IPod so I just listened hard.**


End file.
